


Obsession

by evilwriter37



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Captivity, Forced Kissing, M/M, Rape, Whump, forced blowjob, hiccup!whump, implied rape, rape mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-06-15 14:43:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 11,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15415254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: A series of Dagcup drabbles based on dialogue starters. Starter will be in the chapter summary.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “If you love me, and I mean truly love me, then show me."

Hiccup was held in Dagur’s arms, being pressed against him, and he had his head turned to the side, unable to look at him. He was glad that they both at least had their clothes on for now.

Dagur leaned in and kissed up his neck to his ear. “If you love me, and I mean truly love me, then show me,” he breathed.

“But I don’t-”

Dagur’s grip tightened, chasing Hiccup’s breath away, making his ribs ache. The man could crush him if he wanted, was reminding him of that.

“What did I say about denying me?”

“Not to do it.”

“And what’s that other thing about not loving me?” Dagur asked.

“I-I must be lying.”

“Good boy.” Dagur lightened his grip, brought a hand up to stroke at Hiccup’s face and hair, making him shiver. “Now, show me you love me. You know, the way I love you.”

 _But I don’t love you. I don’t._ And how could Dagur love him anyway? He liked to hurt him. He’d made that quite clear throughout his captivity. There were only two things Hiccup could get from Dagur: pain and pleasure, and Hiccup would rather have pain from him than the other thing.

Hiccup still didn’t move, and Dagur took his chin in his hand, forced his head towards him, and Hiccup stubbornly looked over his shoulder instead of into his eyes.

“Hiccup, come on, baby. Show me you love me.”

“No.” His voice was firm.

Dagur put his other hand under his shirt, stroked over his back and the scars there. “Want to feel my whip again? Or how about my knife?” He gave him a quick peck on the lips and Hiccup didn’t even bother to draw back. “What bones of yours haven’t I broken yet?”

“Second rib to the left,” Hiccup responded snarkily. He wasn’t even sure anymore, but he had to say it.

“Don’t make me punch you.”

Despite his defiance, Hiccup didn’t want to be punched by him. Dagur had huge arms and a mean swing. He swallowed hard, inhaled deeply through his nose, and met his eyes.

“There we go.” Dagur let go of his chin and caressed his face. “Now we’re getting somewhere.” He ran his fingers through his hair. “Now show me you love me.”

Hiccup knew he had to do it. He had no choice. He’d never done this before, had never kissed Dagur of his own volition. Any kiss had always been forced upon him and taken from him, but now he had to do it. He leaned his head forward, closed his eyes. He could feel the heat of Dagur’s breath on his mouth, could _smell_ him so intensely that it was like that scent would forever live in his nostrils. His heart was racing as he forced himself forward, forced his lips to touch Dagur’s in a kiss.

Dagur made a pleased sound against him, now had both hands under his shirt, gripping his hips, and Hiccup hated the feeling of skin against skin. He knew Dagur wanted more than just a close-mouthed kiss, so he worked his lips against his, opened his mouth. He tried his best to pretend this was Astrid despite the beard scratching at his face, despite the smell of him, despite the huge hands on him. This was so evidently Dagur, but maybe Hiccup’s stomach wouldn’t be twisting so much if he made himself think it was Astrid.

Dagur’s tongue went into his mouth, and he had to let it, had to pretend this was okay and he was enjoying this. Hiccup forced himself to wrap his arms around the back of Dagur’s neck.

Dagur’s movements were surprisingly slow and gentle, and Hiccup had no choice but to return them, to make out with him in fake earnest. He was surprised by this. Usually the Berserker Chief acted as if he could barely restrain himself from eating him.

Finally, they both needed to breathe, and Dagur met Hiccup’s gaze, his eyes shining, and Hiccup’s chest constricted over the fact that they were shining because of him, that Dagur was ecstatic and gaining pleasure because of _him_.

“I love you, Hiccup.”

Hiccup swallowed the bile that rose in his throat, steeled himself for what he had to do.

“I love you too.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I’d kill for you.”

Hiccup felt eyes on him. He figured that was the fault of what he was wearing, but it had been Dagur’s decision, not his. His black leather pants were much too tight, and his white tunic was practically transparent. The way the fabric chafed against his nipples made them tighten into evident crests. He hated the entire ensemble, but Dagur had given him two options as his prisoner: wear what he picked out for him, or don’t wear any clothes at all. Hiccup would take the clothes.

One pair of eyes was Dagur’s of course, though the others belonged to servants in the hallway. Dagur had an arm around Hiccup as they walked. There was no use in chaining him up. Even if he got it of the castle, he’d have to get out of the city next, and all the guards knew exactly who he was, knew that Dagur didn’t want to lose him.

“Mm, babe, you look excellent like this.” Dagur’s voice was husky, and it had Hiccup worried that he’d just push him against a wall and take him right there in front of everyone. Hiccup’s worries of that grew as Dagur slid his hand up and played with his nipple above his shirt. Hiccup just gritted his teeth, skin crawling at the touching.

“You like the clothes I give you?” Dagur asked. Luckily his hand left his nipple, but then it just went down to grope at his ass through his pants. Hiccup’s face turned furiously red. He knew he was being watched and he didn’t want to be fondled like this while he was.

“Not really,” Hiccup told him honestly, though he was sure he’d receive some sort of blow unless he added in something else. “Not really my style.”

“Then what is your style? Public nudity?”

Hiccup swallowed. He knew he shouldn’t have said anything, knew that Dagur was going to bring up the fact that he had no choice in this.

“Either way I’m going to get stared at,” Hiccup admitted uncomfortably. He hated what Dagur did to him, but he hated the eyes more, hated people seeing how he treated him. He’d rather just be locked in a room with no one but Dagur than be paraded around looking like a sex toy. It made it harder to argue against the fact that that’s what he was.

“Stared at? By who?”

Hiccup should have known that something bad was going to happen when he pointed out who, but he was so uncomfortable he didn’t think about it. He nodded his head behind him and to the side. “Servant back there won’t take her eyes off me.”

Dagur abruptly stopped, let go of him. “Excuse me for one moment.”

Hiccup turned around to watch him as he approached the servant he’d pointed out, stomach suddenly clenching, heart being shoved into his throat. He shouldn’t have said anything. Gods, what was Dagur going to do to her? Whatever it was, it would be his fault.

Dagur approached the young woman, drew his sword, and she backed up against the wall, looking horrified.

“Dagur, wait!” Hiccup rushed forward, grabbed at his sword arm, but he was much stronger than him, elbowed him hard in the stomach. The blow sent him staggering back and onto the floor.

Hiccup wanted to shout something else, to get him to stop, but one instant his sword _wasn’t_ in the servant, and then the next it was through her stomach. She cried out, eyes going wide.

“ _No!_ ”

Dagur drew his sword from the woman, and she toppled to the floor, gushing blood, dying. Hiccup tried to crawl over to her, to apologize, to comfort her in her last moments, guilt clawing at his heart, but Dagur was sheathing his sword and grabbing at him, shoving him back down onto his back.

“You didn’t have to do that!” Hiccup shouted at him, crying now, throat aching with sobs. “You didn’t have to! You didn’t!” He felt pathetic crying in front of Dagur, but he couldn’t help it. An innocent woman had died because Hiccup had been stupid enough to state that he was uncomfortable being stared at. It was his fault, but it was Dagur’s as well.

“But I told you before Hiccup that I’d kill for you.” Dagur said it so calmly like he hadn’t just murdered someone, like her blood wasn’t on the front of him.

Hiccup was going to protest some more, but Dagur straddled him, pinned his arms down, and roughly pressed his lips to his.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Get on your knees and beg for my forgiveness."

Hiccup spit in Dagur’s face after Dagur kissed him without his permission. Dagur didn’t react kindly to that, slapping him hard across the face, then grabbing him by the neck. It all happened so fast, but Hiccup was at least glad that he wasn’t squeezing hard enough to cut off his air completely. Still, it hurt, and he scrabbled at Dagur’s hand, desperate for him to let go.

“Get on your knees and beg for my forgiveness, or that little stunt is going to get you more slashes on your back,” Dagur growled, going nose-to-nose with him.

The words only made Hiccup want to spit on him again, but instead he shook his head as best he could.

“Do it!” Dagur squeezed tighter, till Hiccup was choking and seeing black spots in his vision. _Now_ he couldn’t breathe. He clawed at Dagur’s fingers.

After a time, Dagur released him, and Hiccup didn’t have the strength to hold himself up. He fell onto his hands and knees, gasping and wheezing and choking.

“Now beg,” Dagur commanded of him. “Tell me you’re sorry.”

Hiccup was still coughing, and he didn’t want to do it, but the still-healing wounds on his back were twinging. He remembered all too well how Dagur had taken a whip to him for the last thing he’d did, which had been biting him. Apparently smaller and smaller offenses were gaining him punishment, probably as a way to break him, to stop anything that Dagur didn’t like. He didn’t want him to think he could get away with any of it.

“Now, Hiccup.”

“C-can’t I catch my breath first?” Hiccup glared up at Dagur, was surprised when he received only a sneer for that instead of a kick. Though, Hiccup knew he had to do it now. He stayed where he was in front of him, licked his lips, swallowed. “I’m sorry.” His voice came out hoarsely, and the words didn’t sound sincere. They weren’t. Hiccup wanted to do much worse to Dagur in retaliation than just spit on him. He deserved worse.

“Keep going.” Dagur placed a foot on the fingers of his left hand, a sign that he would break them if he didn’t do as he was told. All hesitation left Hiccup. He _needed_ his left hand.

“Dagur, I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” He lowered his head, shook it. “I don’t know what I was doing! I’m sorry!”

“Mm-hm…” Dagur stepped down harder on his fingers, to the point of pain, but not yet to the point of breaking. Hiccup yelped.

“Please, please!” He hated doing this, saying this. Hiccup wasn’t one to beg, but his captivity had changed that. “I’m sorry! Please don’t hurt me! Please!”

“And…?”

_And? What else does he want?_

Then, Hiccup realized the position he was in, what part of Dagur his face was close to, what he wanted him to say.

“Please. I-I’ll do anything for you.”

“Anything?” Hiccup looked up to see Dagur rubbing his chin, making a show of thinking.

“Anything. Just… please don’t do this.” Hiccup’s throat ached in anticipation, like he already had Dagur’s cock in it. He hated doing this, but if it saved his fingers, he had no choice.

“Hm, tempting.” Dagur leaned down, took his foot off his fingers, and Hiccup released a relieved breath. Dagur took him by the chin. “Tell me what I really want to hear.”

There were tears stinging in Hiccup’s eyes, and his lip trembled as he said it quietly. “I’ll suck your cock for you.”

Dagur patted him on the head in a degrading manner, and Hiccup cringed. “Yes you will. Get up on your knees and open your mouth like a good boy.”

Hiccup did as he was told, met Dagur’s gaze like he knew he wanted him to as he unbuckled his belt. Hiccup didn’t look, but there was something near his lips, so he opened his mouth and moved forward, taking his cock into him.

“There’s a good boy.” Dagur ran his fingers through his hair, sighed. “That’s it, Hiccup,” he breathed. “That’s it.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Turn around.”

“Turn around.”

Hiccup didn’t listen to Dagur’s order, just stood there instead, breathing hard, trying not to shake. He eyed the whip in Dagur’s hand.

“I said turn around!” Dagur grabbed at his shoulder, shoved Hiccup around, then down onto his knees. His hair stood on end now that his back was open to him. He wanted to fight, but his hands were bound in front of him, and he couldn’t run either, his prosthetic having been taken from him. He was stuck there, unless he wanted to lower his dignity to crawl, but Dagur would get to him anyway.

“You see, Hiccup, this is what you get for being a defiant little shit,” Dagur explained angrily. “You punch me, you get the whip. You kick me, you get the whip. You bite me… go on. Finish the sentence.”

“I get the whip,” Hiccup said obediently, quietly.

“That’s right. So maybe you are learning.” Dagur came forward, stroked his hand over Hiccup’s bars back. “Mm, look at all that skin. Fresh for cutting.”

Hiccup’s insides pulled in on themselves at those words. He sensed Dagur straighten, pull his arm back…

Fire across his back. Then again. And again. Hiccup shouted as Dagur lashed at him with the whip, twisted to try to get away from it, but that just earned him a slash across his side, so he instead forced himself to remain still. He cried out each time it hit him, tears stinging in his eyes. Gods, that really did hurt. Blood trickled hit over his skin and his nerves shouted furiously at what was happening to him, a chorus of anger and pain that matched his voice. Hiccup didn’t even know how many times Dagur was planning on whipping him, but he doubted that the punishment would fit the crime.

Hiccup didn’t bother counting. He just tried to endure. _Snap, snap, snap_ \- all against his back, leather slicing easily through flesh, making scarlet trickle out in eager little streams, like mountain streams that had gone dry that were glad to now be running. It _hurt_ , and Hiccup had to keep himself from begging. The words were in his throat, on his tongue, but he forced himself to scream silently instead. He couldn’t lower himself to begging, and especially not in front of Dagur.

Then, it was over, and Hiccup was left gasping, hanging his head. He heard Dagur go over to the table and set the whip down. Then he was coming over, ruffling his hair affectionately, as if he hadn’t just tortured him.

“Alright, Hiccup, let’s try this again. Same position as before.”

Hiccup’s lip trembled and he choked on a sob. He lowered himself down onto his arms, leaving his ass vulnerable, and that was the part of him that Dagur wanted. He flinched and let out a distressed whine as Dagur circled fingers at his already-stretched rim. Hiccup had let Dagur prep him, but upon trying to get his cock in him, he’d fought with everything he had. It didn’t matter that he’d experienced it before. He didn’t want to experience it again.

“That a boy.” Dagur spanked him as if it was supposed to be a praising gesture, and Hiccup yelped, jolted. Then two of Dagur’s fingers were in him again and he was crying. Not loudly though - just sniffles and choked sobs and tears trailing down his face.

Dagur drove his fingers deep, touched something that felt good, and Hiccup moaned in pleasure and despair at it. He didn’t want this, didn’t _want_ Dagur to make him feel good, didn’t want to be _touched._

He didn’t finger him for very long, and Hiccup would have been grateful for that save for the fact that he felt his cock pressing against him. Then Dagur took one hip in his hand, a grip tight enough to crush, and forced his way into his body, making Hiccup arch and shout. Then, without a single care to how Hiccup felt on the matter, he began thrusting.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "If you don’t shut up I’ll gag you again.”

“Stop it! Stop it! _Stop!_ ”

“Hiccup, if you don’t shut up I’ll gag you again.”

By gag, Dagur meant shoving a cloth down his throat and then tying it around his head, and, having had enough of things in his throat, Hiccup figured that he didn’t want that again. He wasn’t sure how to keep quiet though, not when Dagur was assaulting him like this. Hiccup’s legs were held over his shoulders, his hands tied in front of him with coarse rope that was beginning to make his wrists bleed from all his pulling. The worst part was how Dagur was rutting his cock into him. It hurt and felt good all at once, and it was the last thing Hiccup wanted.

Instead of responding with words, Hiccup just whined, twisted his head to the side. He _hated_ this. He especially hated how Dagur was brushing against something good inside of him that made his hardened cock leak precum. His harsh movements were rocking his body and making him moan.

 _Stop, stop, stop,_ Hiccup chanted in his head. He wasn’t saying it out loud at least. He was pretty sure Dagur couldn’t read his mind, so he could get away with that.

This whole thing made Hiccup question why he said stop to begin with. Dagur had never listened to him and never would listen to him. Either it was like he didn’t hear the word, or he did hear it and it had no meaning. He had no idea what it meant, had no clue how to adhere to people’s boundaries. The only person Dagur cared about was himself, and he broke others in the process of getting what he wanted.

Hiccup couldn’t keep the protests inside him forever though. It wasn’t like him, and they built up as Dagur went harder at him and it began to hurt more. He couldn’t help it.

“ _Oh-h-h_ , Dagur, _stop_. Stop, stop, stop! It hurts!”

“Hiccup, what the Hel did I just say?!”

Dagur suddenly did stop, yanking his legs off of him, slipping out of his body, and Hiccup was grateful for the respite, even though something worse would be coming. He rolled onto his side, curled in on himself, breathing hard. Dagur was getting off the bed to get the gag. Hiccup didn’t even pay attention to where he kept the things he used on him. He just knew that he had them, and he’d suffered from them. He wondered if there were more he didn’t know about, that he hadn’t been subjected to yet.

It wasn’t long before Dagur was yanking at his shoulder and rolling him onto his back. Hiccup didn’t even bother trying to kick out at him, knowing he would get punished for that. He was getting punished already. He didn’t want to imagine what Dagur would do to him if he kept disobeying.

Dagur straddled him, and Hiccup hated the way his length rested against his own. Without stimulation, Hiccup had quickly gone flaccid, but Dagur was still raging hard, and that frightened him. It frightened him that he was aroused by him, aroused by his suffering, and that he would be in him again and fucking him as soon as the gag was on.

Dagur didn’t bother trying to fight him to get his mouth open. Instead, he pinched his nose to cut off his air. Hiccup hated it when he did that, because he’d have to breathe eventually, and that meant opening his mouth. It was Dagur’s favorite way to get his mouth open so he could shove his cock inside and down his throat. Hiccup knew he liked watching him struggle, liked watching him writhe and kick with his face going red. Hiccup didn’t let himself get to that point this time though, and simply accepted his fate by opening his mouth.

“Huh. That was faster than usual,” Dagur commented as Hiccup panted. Then the gag was being shoved in his mouth, down his throat, and Hiccup choked, arched, tugged painfully at his ropes. Once Dagur was satisfied, he tied the gag around the back of his head, leaving him to struggle with it.

Hiccup tried to get it out of his throat even though he knew it was useless. Dagur moved off of him, so he rolled onto his side, hoping gravity would help him with it. That didn’t work of course, and his throat just kept convulsing, and he was quickly losing air, panicking and forgetting to breathe through his nose. He’d probably remember eventually.

Dagur took ahold of him, rolled him onto his back, and grabbed at his legs. He put them at his shoulders, and Hiccup remembered how to breathe through his nose when he entered him. He managed to let out a muffled scream around the gag in his throat was Dagur continued where he’d left off.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You ran away once, so stop asking me to untie your hands.”

**“You ran away once, so stop asking me to untie your hands.”**

“Come on, Dagur, please. It’s unreasonable,” Hiccup pleaded. “I’ve already got this.” He brought up his bound hands and pulled at the metal collar on his neck, the chain attached to it clinking a little. “Not like I’m going anywhere.”

Dagur frowned from where he stood above him, hands on his hips.

“And you took my prosthetic,” Hiccup added. If he got his hands untied he would at least be a little more comfortable. “Now you’re just being paranoid.”

“It’s you. I have the right to be.”

Hiccup swallowed and his stomach twisted as an idea occurred to him, a way to get his hands untied. It was unsavory in every way, but he was sure that it would work. He got down on his hands and knees.

“What are you doing?”

Hiccup didn’t answer. He crawled over and began kissing Dagur’s boots, trying not to outwardly cringe at the action. This was something Dagur had wanted him to of his own volition for a long time, and now he was doing it.

“I’ll do whatever you want,” Hiccup breathed between kisses. “I’ll let  _ you  _ do whatever you want. I’ll let you fuck me. Or I’ll ride you. Anything.”

“Promising me all that just to get your hands untied?”

Hiccup looked up at him. “The rope is really tight.” He wasn’t lying about that. He was quickly losing his circulation and his hands were going numb.

“Alright then.” Dagur bent over, took him under the arms, and pulled him up to his one foot. Hiccup had no choice but to lean against him to keep his balance. Dagur’s hands ran over his back and to his ass, groping at him over his clothes, and Hiccup’s breaths quickened in fear. He didn’t want this, but if he wanted his own comfort, and maybe another chance to escape, he had to do it. 

Dagur kissed him on the mouth, and Hiccup shoved down everything inside himself that was screaming that this was wrong and unwanted, and kissed back. It wasn’t long before Dagur was plunging his tongue into his mouth, and Hiccup had no choice but to accept it. He grunted as one of Dagur’s hands left his ass and went around to his front to squeeze at his cock through his pants. He hated that Dagur always tried and succeeded to get him aroused. His body clearly didn’t understand what molestation and rape was. Maybe that could work for him right now. Maybe he could get through this by surrendering to what his body wanted.

Dagur pulled away, leaving them both gasping for breath. Hiccup hoped that he wouldn’t notice that he was staring at his eyebrows rather than meeting his terrifying gaze. 

“I’ll untie you,” Dagur said. “As long as you promise that the first thing you do with those lovely hands of yours is put them around my cock.”

Hiccup couldn’t speak and simply nodded. At that, Dagur reached for the rope on his hands, began to untie it, and Hiccup just had to keep his arms pressed against his chest or he would fall over. 

The knots must have been too tight, because then Dagur was pulling his knife and cutting through the rope instead. Once it was off, Hiccup wanted to rub at his wrists and try to bring feeling back into his hands, but he couldn’t do that. Instead, doing exactly as he was supposed to, he put his hands down Dagur’s pants. He was already beginning to regret this.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I don't want you to see this madness."

Hiccup stood with his hands raised and tied above him. Dagur was going to hurt him again. He’d tried escaping and failed, and this was what he got.

He watched as Dagur came over with a black cloth. Hiccup furrowed his brow at it.

“Why are you blindfolding me?”

“I don’t want you to see this madness,” Dagur answered as he put the cloth over Hiccup’s eyes.

Though fear was creating a sucking pit in his stomach, Hiccup had it in him to snort. “Dagur, I see your madness every second of every day. You’re not exactly good at hiding it from me.”

Dagur tied the cloth around the back of his head. “Then maybe I’m hiding something else from you.”

That didn’t make Hiccup feel good. Not in the least. He was about to ask about what that could possibly be, but then he was punched hard in the stomach. He choked, tried to double over, but the ropes kept his body straightened, and he was just hit again. He quickly decided he didn’t like being blindfolded. He gave him one less sense to use to distract himself from the pain, and it made it so that he had no way to brace himself for what was coming.

“You tried to leave me, you son of a bitch!” Dagur suddenly shrieked, hitting him again, this time right in the groin. Hiccup yelled, again tried to double over, pulling on his ropes till his wrists stung from it. “I love you but you tried to  _ leave! _ ”

Dagur just yelled wordlessly as he continued to beat him, and Hiccup did too, but out of anguish while Dagur was releasing his voice out of fury.

Finally, the blows stopped, and Hiccup was left to moan and gasp for breath and count how many bones had been broken. Dagur was silent for a time, but then Hiccup heard a sound he’d never heard from him, and it took him a moment to identify it, to figure out what was going on.

Dagur was crying.

That’s why he’d blindfolded him. His captor didn’t want him to see him cry over his near escape. He didn’t want him to see such weakness, but what was the point when he could hear it.

“Dagur…” Hiccup rasped out. He didn’t know what to say. He felt guilty all of a sudden. Hiccup didn’t like hurting people, didn’t like knowing that someone was actually  _ crying  _ because of him. He tried to shove the guilt down, but it kept stubbornly rising back up. He shouldn’t have felt guilty over hurting Dagur, not when he hurt him almost every day, not when he didn’t give a damn about his consent and boundaries, not when he’d taken him from his home, his friends and family. But still, that was guilt sitting heavy in his chest.

“ _ What _ , Hiccup?”

He had nothing to apologize for, right? But still: “I-I’m sorry.”

“Are you?” Hiccup tensed when he felt Dagur come close again, flinched when he stroked his cheek. “Are you truly sorry. Or are you just saying that because you don’t like me hurting you?”

“I’m sorry,” Hiccup said again. Dagur brought up a good point. Maybe that’s the only reason he was saying it. But no, that aching in his chest, that awful feeling that he’d hurt somebody. Dagur could be a monster, but he was a person as well, and Hiccup didn’t like a person hurting because of his actions. He knew this was all crazy, figured that he’d been captured for so long that his feelings were getting all screwed up, but he couldn’t help it. He had to apologize. He  _ did  _ feel sorry. “I mean it. I swear.”

Dagur stroked his thumb across his cheek, sniffled.

“Then you won’t try to escape again?”

“No.” 

“Promise me.”

Hiccup pursed his lips. He couldn’t do that.

“Promise me, Hiccup.”

“I can’t.”

“Then you’re not truly sorry yet,” Dagur drew away from him, and Hiccup heard metal scraping against leather as he unsheathed his knife. “But don’t worry. You will be.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “The rope’s not too tight, so shut up.”

“Dagur,” Hiccup gasped out, squirming. His hands were bound behind his back and he was positioned on his stomach. “The rope’s too tight.”

Dagur gave the rope a tug, which jabbed a sharp pain into Hiccup’s wrists that made him yelp.

“The rope’s not too tight, so shut up.”

“But-”

Dagur gave another tug that broke skin, and Hiccup cried out at it. “If you don’t shut up I’ll tie it even tighter.”

Hiccup clamped his jaw shut. Blood trickled out around the rope from his wrists. Dagur hadn’t let up his hold, was waiting for him to speak.

“Okay, okay, I get it.”

“Good.” Dagur released the ropes, and Hiccup breathed a sigh of relief. “Now get on your knees.”

“Why?”

“Don’t question me,” Dagur snapped, and Hiccup received a hard smack to his rear as punishment. He moaned at the contact on his already-bruised flesh. Then, once the pain had mostly faded, he began struggling to do what Dagur asked, but it was difficult without the use of his hands. Dagur seemed to lose patience at his useless squirming, grabbed onto his hair and tugged hard, bringing Hiccup, who yelled at the pulling, to his knees. Then Dagur was coming around to face him. He had another rope in his hands.

“Wh-what are you doing?” Of course this was what had happened when Hiccup asked for a walk. Dagur had to tie him up like this. He hadn’t been planning on leaving Dagur’s side during the walk though. There was no way to get out of the castle, never mind away from Dagur.

“I think this would look nice around your neck,” Dagur said with a grin, holding up the rope. “What do you think?”

“Uh…” Hiccup swallowed. “Not really?”

“Too bad. I like it. Now don’t move.” 

Hiccup let Dagur wrap the rope around his neck and then tie it, luckily not too tightly. He felt terribly degraded like this, less than human. Dagur literally had him on a  _ leash. _

Then Dagur was kissing him on the mouth, running the hand that wasn’t holding the rope under his shirt. Hiccup turned his head away, grunted, and Dagur just kissed at his jaw.

“I thought you said you were taking me on a walk.”

“I am. Just want to mark you as mine first.”

Hiccup gasped as Dagur big at his jaw and began sucking. That would most definitely leave a mark. Hiccup wasn’t going to bring up the fact that he already looked enough like Dagur’s what with him holding the rope and all. This touching seemed to go on forever, and Hiccup just closed his eyes, tried his best to slip away from it. Finally, Dagur pulled away, and he gave Hiccup’s rope a tug.

“Let’s go, pet.” He laughed in that maniacal way of his. “Now you really look like one.”

  
  



	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Maybe if you beg a little more I’ll accept your pathetic apology.”

“Dagur, please.” Hiccup hated having to beg like this, but he’d broken the rules and had punched Dagur, so this was what he had to do if he wanted to avoid another whipping. His back was already heavily scarred. That was something he definitely didn’t want happening to him again.

“Maybe if you beg a little more I’ll accept your pathetic apology.” Dagur straddled him as he spoke, and Hiccup’s skin crawled when he rubbed the head of his cock against his rim. “Beg for me and I’ll accept that you’re sorry.”

Hiccup swallowed down the bile in his throat. He didn’t want Dagur, and especially not like this. It sickened him beyond belief, and he had his jaw clamped tightly shut, but then the scars on his back were twinging, reminding him of the agony he’d feel if he didn’t do this.

“Oh gods, please, Dagur.”

“Please what? Be more specific.” He slapped his cock against his ass, letting him know what he wanted him to tell him.

“I-I want your cock.”

“Do you now? You don’t sound very convincing.”

“ _ Please _ , Dagur! I do!” Hiccup accentuated this by arching into him.

“That’s much better.” Then Dagur pushed himself into him and Hiccup gasped at the invasion. It didn’t hurt, felt good instead, but he hated this. Though, Dagur hadn’t told him to stop begging yet. He grasped at the blankets underneath him, twisted his head as Dagur brushed against his swollen prostate and became fully settled in him.

“ _ Ah…  _ Come on, please. Please, please.” He wasn’t thrusting yet, was waiting for his words, and those must have been the right ones, because then he started moving, sliding steadily in and out of him, not as hard as Hiccup was used to.

Dagur chuckled. “You little slut. My perfect little slut.”

Hiccup moaned at each movement, pleasure burning in his core, sparking in his stomach. 

“Faster, Dagur. Please, please, please.” There was no point dwelling on how much he hated this anymore. He simply had to do it.

Dagur listened, beginning to pound him, the motion turning Hiccup’s voice into cries. Dagur was gripping at his hips and moaning.

“What do you say, Hiccup?”

“Thank you! Thank you!”

“ _ Agh _ , good boy.” Dagur briefly pet at his hair. “What a good boy.”

Luckily, Dagur didn’t ask Hiccup to beg again, not until he was nearing climax. He wanted him to beg for an orgasm. He’d slowed down again, making it harder to reach.

“ _ Please  _ let me cum. I wanna cum.” Hiccup despised the words coming from his mouth, and even more so the man commanding them to. “Make me cum, Dagur, please.”

“Mm, fuck, that’s so hot. Keep going.”

“Dagur, gods, make me cum.”

“Moan my name.”

“ _ Dagur _ …” The moan was real, as Dagur was picking up his pace again, and Hiccup was left whimpering underneath him.

They reached their end almost simultaneously, Hiccup with a shout, and Dagur yelling out Hiccup’s name. Then Dagur was slipping out of him, laying beside him on his side. Hiccup stayed where he was, trembling.

“Oh, you were so good, baby.” Dagur kissed his cheek, stroking fingers over the scars on his back. “Still hurts where you punched me and I’ll definitely have a nice bruise, but I won’t have to add anymore scars to you just now.”

Hiccup let his eyes slide closed in relief. That’s what he’d been waiting to hear. He was glad that, when Dagur fucked him again ten minutes later, he didn’t have to beg.

  
  



	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re mine no matter what you tell yourself.”

Hiccup pulled hard at the ropes around his wrists that bound him to the chair. He didn’t know what Dagur had planned for him, but whatever it was, it couldn’t be good.

“You’re mine, Hiccup,” Dagur told him, walking over. “Stop fighting that.”

“Stop saying that!” Hiccup shouted defiantly, angry that Dagur thought he had a claim over him. “I’m not yours! I’m not!”

“You’re mine no matter what you tell yourself,” Dagur said. He leaned over him, stroked his thumb over his lips, and Hiccup would have bitten him at the touch if he hadn’t been so afraid of what he would get in retaliation. “And I’m about to show it to you.”

_ Oh gods. Oh no.  _ Hiccup didn’t want Dagur to show him anything, especially not this. There were a million thoughts racing through his head of how this could possibly be shown to him, and none of them were good. He’d suffer.

“Dagur, whatever you’re thinking, don’t do it. Please.”

Dagur straightened, put his hands on his hips. “Will you say you’re mine then? Will you stop fighting me on that?”

Hiccup opened his mouth, closed it, then gave him a hard look. No matter what happened, he wasn’t going to agree with Dagur that he belonged to him. He didn’t. He didn’t belong to anyone save for himself.

“Fine. You’re the one making me do this.”

Dagur turned, went over to the brazier. There was a rod sticking out of it, and Dagur took it. Once it was out of the flames, Hiccup was able to see what it was: a branding iron shaped into Dagur’s crest, the Skrill. Hiccup’s stomach bottomed out and his jaw dropped.

“Dagur, no, no, no! Please don’t do this!”

Dagur ignored him, didn’t speak a word. He came back over, and Hiccup’s heart was thumping hard against his ribs like it was trying to break free from his chest so that it wouldn’t have to endure this pain with him. His chest was heaving.

“No! Please don’t!” Dagur was right now. Hiccup was about to be his, his until either one of them died. It wouldn’t matter what he told himself, what he told anyone. He was going to belong to Dagur the Deranged.

Dagur twisted his hand in his hair, yanked his head up and to the side to bare the left side of his neck. Hiccup was gasping, but feeling like he couldn’t find his breath. He tracked the movement of Dagur’s hand as best as he could, the movement of the burning, red-hot iron that was about to make him his for life.

“No, no. Please, please don’t.” Hiccup closed his eyes, his lips trembling. He’d gone weak now, unable to pull against his restraints. He knew that if he fought this was going to hurt him more.

Hiccup screamed when the branding iron was pressed into his skin. It scorched away unmarred flesh, hissed and burned. It was a fire against his neck, and it just grew worse with each second it was held there, and he so desperately wanted it to stop. His voice grew into a shriek, and Dagur was laughing hard and loud, very clearly enjoying this.

After what seemed like ages, the branding iron was pulled away and cast down onto the floor with a thump. Dagur didn’t let go of his hair though, probably staring at his handiwork. Tears streaked Hiccup’s face. He didn’t even know when he’d started crying.

“Oh, that’s beautiful,” Dagur breathed. He released his hair, letting him straighten his head, and Hiccup was gasping, pain burning away at his nerves. His chest felt like it was being pummeled into pieces. Dagur owned him. He  _ owned  _ him. He didn’t belong to himself anymore. He never would again.

“Now it really doesn’t matter what you say.” Dagur sounded terribly satisfied, and Hiccup just hung his head, unable to look at him. “You’re mine, Hiccup. My precious Hiccup.”

  
  



	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sweet talking me to gain my trust isn’t going to work.”

“Hey, Dagur, did you do something new with your hair today?” Hiccup asked as the other man entered the bedroom. “It looks good.”

“What are you doing?” Dagur looked confused.

“What do you mean?” Hiccup questioned innocently. He stood up from the bed, the chain around his ankle rattling. He went over to him, wrapped his arms around his neck. “Maybe I think you look nice today.”

Dagur shook his head, chuckled. “Hiccup, sweet talking me to gain my trust isn’t going to work.”

“Who says that’s what I’m doing?” Hiccup pecked him on the lips.

“I say. Now take your robe off and get back on the bed.”

“But-”

“Now.”

Hiccup frowned. Of course Dagur had seen right through his plan. He was too smart. All he wanted from him was the chain off of his ankle. Maybe then he could escape, but Dagur knew that. Maybe he could make some sort of deal with him, do something to get what he wanted in return.

Hiccup took off his robe. He was used to being naked now, and he hated it. He went and sat on the bed, his legs spread the way he knew Dagur would have wanted them to be.

“Dagur, if I give you a show, can I get the chain off?”

“A show?”

Hiccup nodded. He got on his knees on the bed, brought one hand down between his legs to touch himself.

“Like that,” he clarified.

Dagur grinned in satisfaction. “As long as you do everything I say.”

“I will,” Hiccup gasped out.

“Good.” Dagur sat in a chair nearby. “Now, the first thing I want you to do…”

  
  



	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's not a noose. It's a leash."

Hiccup struggled as the rope went around his neck. This was it. This was his noose and he was going to die. Dagur was going to kill him.

Though, the rope wasn’t tied tight enough to cut off his breathing. Hiccup paused in his struggling, panting, and felt at the rope. He gave Dagur a questioning look from where he was on his knees.

Dagur didn’t answer him, tugged on the rope.

“Come on. Get up.”

“What? Wh-why are you leading me around by m-my noose?”

Dagur suddenly shrieked out a laugh that made Hiccup flinch. He leaned over, slapped his thigh. “Oh, Hiccup, Hiccup, Hiccup! It’s not a noose! It’s a leash!”

Hiccup’s stomach twisted and he swallowed hard. “What?” His mouth was dry.

“You’re my new pet,” Dagur told him. “And you’re going to do as I say unless you want me to take your prosthetic and make you crawl like one too.”

Hiccup definitely didn’t want that, and he scrambled up. 

“Good boy.” Dagur reached out, ruffled his hair, and Hiccup backed away, batting at his hand. That earned him a tug on the leash.

“Bad Hiccup!” Dagur chastised. Before he knew what was happening, he was slapped so hard in the face that he lost his footing and fell to the ground. Black spots swam in his vision. Then a foot was connecting with his ribs and he was choking on anguish.

“Bad pets get beatings,” Dagur told him. “So, are you going to be a good one?”

Hiccup definitely didn’t want to be Dagur’s pet. He wasn’t going to be compliant. He looked up at him from his place on the ground.

“Fuck you.”

That earned Hiccup another kick in the ribs, and this time he was able to cry out at it. He curled in on himself, moaning, and Dagur was tanking on his leash till he was choking on it.

“Get. Up.”

“Go die,” Hiccup rasped out.

Dagur kicked him again, and again. There was a snap from some part of him, followed by anguish that had him scrabbling at the ground and screaming. Something was broken, but he was too lost in pain to know what.

“Get up!”

“N-not when you just broke something!”

“Get  _ up! _ ”

For a few moments nothing happened. Hiccup was just left on the ground, clutching at his abdomen and groaning, tears leaking from his eyes despite his best efforts to keep them in. One of his lower ribs was broken. He doubted it was dangerous, but it hurt like all Hel.

“Dagur, please, take the rope off.”

“ _ Leash _ . It’s a leash. That’s what pets have. Now be a good pet and get up.”

Hiccup was hurting, tired. His defiance was gone for the moment, though it would certainly resurface another time. Grunting, he got up to stand. Dagur per his hair again, and this time, Hiccup let him, knowing what he would get as a consequence if he didn’t.

“Good boy,” Dagur crooned. He stroked fingers over his face, his lips. “You keep being a good boy and you get to sleep in my bed tonight.”

“I think I’d prefer the floor.”

“Well, then I guess you get my bed anyway.” Dagur gave him a smile that made chills patter up his spine like cold fingers. Hiccup knew what he was going to do to him come nightfall, and it looked like it was inevitable. “Now, time to take you on a walk.”

  
  



	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What did I tell you about not using pet names?”

Hiccup flinched when Dagur entered the bedroom. 

“Hey, baby,” the chief said casually as if it was completely normal to have someone chained up in your bedroom. He threw his cloak over a chair.

“Hey,” Hiccup said glumly. He knew what happened when he didn’t return Dagur’s greetings.

Dagur froze save for his fingers, and they were twitching like he was trying not to make fists. He looked at him dangerously. “What did I tell you about not using pet names?”

Hiccup hadn’t realized his mistake until Dagur had pointed it out, but he didn’t want to fix it, didn’t want to call Dagur any term of endearment. It wasn’t right. He hated that Dagur called  _ him _ anything in the first place.

“Pet names?” Hiccup felt uncomfortable sitting on the bed while Dagur was standing, so he stood, chain on his ankle rattling. “What do you mean pet names?”

Dagur’s hands clenched into fists now. “Don’t play dumb, Hiccup.”

“Dumb? Me? No, I would never.” Hiccup knew it was dangerous to do this, that he should just do what Dagur wanted, but he couldn’t make himself do it.

“Yeah. Save for the fact that that’s what you’re doing right now,” Dagur argued.

Hiccup swallowed hard. He didn’t know what to say to that. He’d backed himself into a corner. He should have just called Dagur “honey” or something in return. But no, that would be giving in, and he couldn’t do that. Dagur already had enough victories over him without having this one.

“What? Is responding too hard or something?” Dagur taunted. He stepped over, and the backs of Hiccup’s legs hit the bed as he backed away.

Hiccup knew he was going to be in huge trouble for this, but something had just popped into his head that he wanted to say, to show Dagur that he hated him.

“Does despicable count as a pet name?”

At that, Dagur gave a wordless shout of anger, shoved him down hard onto the bed. Hiccup was wondering what he was going to do to him, but then he heard metal scraping against leather as Dagur drew his knife. The only good thing he knew was that Dagur would avoid his face.

“Shirt off,” Dagur ordered, pointing the knife at him.

“Dagur-”

“ _ Now _ .”

Hiccup sat up to do as he was told, and once his shirt was off, Dagur grabbed him by the hair and tilted his head up to look at him. The knife traced dangerously over his throat and his heart raced as his breath came in pants.

“Call me darling or something and I won’t cut you,” Dagur told him.

“I think I like the knife better than you,” Hiccup managed to get out without stuttering.

“Fine. Well, it doesn’t like you back,” Dagur retorted childishly. Then he brought it down, sliced an arc into Hiccup’s chest, and Hiccup shouted, brought up his arms to fend him off. That had Dagur taking him by the throat and straddling him, shoving him down onto his back. Hiccup choked, went to grab at his hand, but his arm was slashed in the process. He tried to scream but all that came out was a choked groan.

_ He does realize that I can’t call him anything if I can’t talk, right? _

Dagur cut him on the stomach, then his other arm, then his chest again. Then finally, he released Hiccup’s throat, and the first thing he did after regaining his breath was sob. He hated crying in front of Dagur but he couldn’t help it with the pain he was in. Blood was spilling out of him and staining the blanket and Dagur’s hands and clothes.

“Let’s try this again,” Dagur said, tone warning of more cuts if Hiccup didn’t do as he said. “Hey, baby.”

Giving in, Hiccup turned his head to the side and said: “Hi, darling.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I already told you why you can’t come out of the bedroom.”

“I already told you why you can’t come out of the bedroom.”

Hiccup frowned, crossed his arms. He also pointedly crossed his right leg over his left to make the chain attached to his ankle rattle.

“Because I wasn’t a  _ good boy _ this morning?” Hiccup asked.

“Yes,” Dagur said, taking the chair next to him, putting a hand on his knee. “You didn’t do what I asked.”

“You wanted to fuck me in the mouth,” Hiccup retorted.

“Yeah, and? I did that last night and you opened up for me when I told you to,” Dagur said, stroking his thumb over his knee. “There was none of that holding you down and forcing your mouth open business.”

“I was tired,” Hiccup told him. That wasn’t a lie. Hiccup had just been tired of fighting last night, but his strength and determination had been renewed in the morning, so he’d fought. He’d earned new bruises for it, but that didn’t matter to him. He couldn’t let Dagur win.

Dagur’s hand moved up his thigh, and for the time being, Hiccup let it stay there.

“You know I’d let you wander around if you cooperated, right?”

“And you know if I cooperated I’d hate myself, right?” Hiccup asked.

“So did you hate yourself last night?” Dagur asked, shifting closer to him. “Or the night before that? Or the one before? Just how  _ much  _ do you hate yourself, Hiccup?”

Hiccup inhaled sharply through his nose, but didn’t say anything. He did hate himself. He loathed himself, and that loathing grew worse every time he gave in to Dagur, every time he did what he said. He kept fighting because he didn’t want to just live in self-loathing. If he fought, even a little bit, he didn’t have to add hatred to the consuming pit of it that was already inside him.

“I can’t be that bad, can I?” Dagur questioned.

“You are.”

Dagur took him by the chin, forced his head back the other way to look at him. His hand squeezed his thigh.

“Tell me that to my face.”

Hiccup opened his mouth, but, he couldn’t do it, not when he was meeting Dagur in the eye like this. He didn’t even know how he still had the strength to meet his gaze, never mind hold it. It was terrifying to look at, the green that was so close to his own filled with malice and obsession.

“See. You can’t do it.”

Dagur moved forward and kissed him, and Hiccup batted at his chest, trying to get him off of him. He would have bitten him, but Dagur’s rule about that was that if he did he’d lose one of his fingers, and he wasn’t interested in that happening to him. All he could do was try to fight off a man that was bigger and more powerful than him, that wanted and lusted after him almost constantly, which was why he was captured.

Hiccup fought when Dagur tore his clothes off, and he fought when he took him to the floor. He didn’t fight when he entered his body, but he’d fought today, so he didn’t have to hate himself.

Or, that’s what he told himself, but hatred was trickling inside of him like black poison as he lay underneath Dagur and let him have his way with him.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “If you’re good then I’ll unlock the door so you can roam the castle.”

“If you’re good then I’ll unlock the door so you can roam the castle,” Dagur told Hiccup, pointing at the door to what was sadly now their bedroom. “With me chaperoning of course.”

“Of course,” Hiccup said. He tapped his foot, folded his arms. “Now, what does being good count as? And how long do I have to be good for you to unlock that door?”

“Being good counts as doing everything I tell you to when I tell you to without any comebacks or sassy remarks,” Dagur answered. “And you have to be good for a week.”

Hiccup’s eyes went big with surprise. “A  _ week?! _ ”

“Oh come on, don’t make it sound as if it’s the worst thing ever.” Dagur walked over to him, took him by the waist. “You just have to allow for me to touch you and do everything I say.”

Hiccup closed his eyes tight, remembering the things Dagur had tried telling him to do in the past. They were all disgusting to him, and he couldn’t fathom doing any of them.

“I-I think I’ll just stay in here.” Hiccup turned his head away.

“Come on, Hiccup. I thought this would work. You can’t stay in here for the rest of your life.” Dagur stroked his hands over his back. “It’s you. You must be getting antsy.”

Hiccup went to pull away from him, but Dagur’s grip tightened right before he could, as if he’d expected that.

“I don’t care.”

Dagur kissed at his jaw. “You do care, Hiccup. You used to have the whole sky as your stomping grounds, and now you’re stuck chained up in just one room. You must hate it.”

“Not as much as I would hate being good for you,” Hiccup told him, his voice quiet, without strength or resolve. How long could he last before Dagur broke his will? He could already feel it breaking, feel the cracks forming, and each was a pain on his soul. Would the agony stop once he was broken, or would it go to full-fledged excruciation? 

“It would be nice, Hiccup.” Dagur leaned in and kissed at his jaw, and Hiccup had to try his best not to shudder. “I wouldn’t hurt you as much.”

“As much?”

Dagur clutched tight at him, pulled him up against him. “Well, I do just like hurting you, but you know that.” Dagur was kissing at the side of his neck now, and when he spoke again his voice had gotten deeper. “I would make you feel so good. Better than anyone ever has.”

“Dagur, if you’re trying to seduce me, it’s not working,” Hiccup let him know, putting his hands on his massive chest to shove him away. That got him nowhere, and now his hands were stuck where they were.

“It will,” Dagur said. He began sucking a mark into the side of his neck, and Hiccup couldn’t help humming at it, letting his eyes close. “Be good for me just this once and see how it is. You must be tired of being beaten?”

“I am,” Hiccup admitted, a quaver in his voice. 

“And you’re getting tired of being stuck in here. I know you are.”

_ I am. _

“So just be good for me this one time and see how excellent it is.”

Hiccup inhaled deeply, resigning himself to this. He forced himself to relax in Dagur’s arms.

“Okay.”

“Good,” Dagur breathed against his neck. “My good Hiccup.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Will you be my good boy?”

Hiccup pulled at the ropes binding him to the bed, breathing hard with fear, heart pounding against his ribs like it was trying to break through them. Dagur’s gaze on him made his skin itch and crawl. He knew he was enjoying seeing how terrified he was by this.

Dagur came over to the bed, ran a hand over his heaving abdomen. “Will you be my good boy?” he asked in a murmur.

“Come near my mouth and I’m biting you,” Hiccup spat.

Dagur shrugged. “Fine. Then you’ll lose your left thumb.”

Hiccup clenched his jaw. He didn’t want to lose anymore parts of himself. Losing part of his left leg had certainly been enough.

“I-I won’t bite you,” Hiccup ceded.

“But will you be my good boy?” Dagur asked again, stroking circles over one of his nipples, making it harden into a crest. “Like you were this morning?”

“I was half asleep!” Hiccup argued. He’d woken that morning to find Dagur already inside of him and going away at him. He hadn’t been able to throw off the veil of sleep enough to fight him and had simply remained still, then gone right back to the depths of unconsciousness when he’d finished with him. “I didn’t  _ want  _ it, Dagur! I still don’t want it!”

“Mm, doesn’t matter.” Dagur climbed on top of him, both hands running over his body now. He felt at his thighs, his lower abdomen, purposefully teasing around his cock to scare him. “Look how beautiful you are. All tied up just for me. And since you don’t want to be good, you get to stay tied up.” Dagur grinned at him, his eyes shining with satisfied malice. “And I get to hurt you.”

Dagur kissed him, then went for his lower lip with his teeth. Hiccup groaned, tried twisting his head away, but Dagur took his jaw in a bruising grip. Then he was sticking his other hand between his legs, and Hiccup wanted to cry, but he kept it in.

Hiccup endured what Dagur did to him without crying. He endured his rape, and then the torture after his forced orgasm, and then a beating, all without shedding a tear. He didn’t cry until it was long into the night and Dagur was asleep with his arms wrapped around him. He cried silently, not wanting to wake him and suffer more for crying. There was no one to wipe away his tears, nothing but his sorrow and the darkness around him.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “That’s my good boy.”

Hiccup wanted his prosthetic back, because maybe if he could walk, he could escape. That was the only reason he was doing this, the only reason he was now straddling Dagur with his cock inside him.

“That’s my good boy,” Dagur breathed, stroking his hips. “There you go. Now move for me. Bet dragon riding made you good with your hips, so use them.”

Hiccup bit his bottom lip, wanting to cry as he began rocking his hips. He hated that Dagur felt good inside of him, that he was gaining pleasure from this. That was the last thing he wanted from Dagur. He’d take a beating from him over this any day. 

Dagur moaned, and Hiccup wished he could cover his ears, but instead he found himself returning the sound. He hated how to anyone who walked into the tent, it would look like this was mutual lovemaking when it was the farthest thing from it. Hiccup had to do this to get his right to walk back. He was sick and tired of crawling around like an animal. Or worse, being carried by Dagur. The man could easily pick him up.

“That’s it,” Dagur encouraged. “That’s my good Hiccup.”

Hiccup wanted to argue that he wasn’t Dagur’s, but the brand on his rear said otherwise. He hated that that’s where it was. Dagur had spanked him before branding him and joked about marking what was  _ really  _ his property. There was no arguing about that either, especially not now. 

Dagur thrusted up into him, making Hiccup yelp. “Bounce,” he ordered. “Really ride me.” Dagur shrieked out a laugh. “Ride my dragon, Hiccup.”

It was at that that Hiccup stopped, breathing hard. Dagur’s joking was just making this worse, and he felt like he couldn’t do it.

“Hiccup, I just gave you an order.”

“I-I know.” He had his eyes closed, had had them closed since mounting him.

“Then get on with it.”

Hiccup’s lip trembled, eyes stinging with tears. “I can’t.”

Dagur massaged his ass. “I thought you wanted your prosthetic back.”

“I do.”

“This is the only way I’m giving it back.” Dagur sat up, wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close. He kissed at his jaw, his neck. “Come on, baby. You were doing such a good job.”

Hiccup couldn’t help it: he sobbed. He hated this more than Dagur holding him down and fucking him. It was a million times worse.

“Sh, baby, sh.” Dagur stroked a hand though his hair. “It’ll be okay. I promise.” He rotated his hips a little, pulling a sigh from Hiccup. “It feels good, doesn’t it? It’ll feel even better. Promise. Just do what I say, alright?”

Hiccup hated himself for giving in, but he nodded.

“Good boy,” Dagur crooned. He kissed him on the cheek, then the mouth. “Now move.”

And, wanting to stab himself in the chest, Hiccup did. 


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Give us a turn.”

“Give us a turn,” Dagur said, twirling his finger.

Hiccup gritted his teeth before doing so. Dagur had him completely dressed in black leather, and he hated it. Not that Hiccup didn’t like to wear leather on his own. It was the fact that Dagur was forcing him to wear it for his own pleasure.

“Oh man,” Dagur breathed. “Look at you. You’re so hot.”

Hiccup cringed at his words, but kept his head down. He’d discovered long ago that it was better to be submissive with Dagur, to do whatever he wanted. 

Dagur came over to him, took him by the arms, ran his hands over him. Then he was touching his stomach, his chest, feeling him over in the tight clothing. 

“You’re beautiful, Hiccup.”

To that, Hiccup said nothing.

“Excuse me.”

“What?”

“You’re supposed to thank me when I give you a compliment,” Dagur said. 

“Oh, um, thank you.”

Dagur clicked his tongue. “That hardly sounded sincere. Let’s try this again. Look at me.”

Hiccup inhaled deeply through his nose to brace himself to do so. He lifted his head, looked at Dagur.

“Good.” Dagur took him by the waist, pulled him close. “You’re beautiful, Hiccup.”

“Th-thank you.”

“That’s a little better. I’ll take it.” Dagur pulled him forward and kissed him, and Hiccup could do nothing but take it. That’s all he ever did anymore: endure whatever Dagur wanted from him. If he wanted him to dress a certain way, he had to do it. Same went for having to thank him for a compliment he didn’t want in the first place. 

“Hiccup, kiss me back.”

Hiccup didn’t want to. He hated whenever Dagur ordered him to, but he’d follow his order like he had the last one and the one before that. He had no choice anymore. He wasn’t his own person anymore. So, the next time Dagur came in and kissed him, Hiccup buried his mortification and kissed him back. 


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You have five seconds to put that on, and I’m not turning around to give you privacy.”

“You have five seconds to put that on, and I’m not turning around to give you privacy.”

“Five seconds seems a bit unrealistic,” Hiccup quipped, holding out the clothing Dagur had handed him. Well, if it could even be called that. Hiccup had seen underwear more modest than this. It couldn’t even be called shorts. All it would cover was his cock and his ass, but just barely.

“Do it, Hiccup.” Dagur balled his hands into fists, fists Hiccup had been hit with many times. “Don’t play games with me.”

“Fine.”

Hiccup would have turned around, but he knew he wasn’t allowed to. He took off his shirt, then very reluctantly his pants. Dagur had seen him naked too many times in his lifetime, and now he was seeing him naked again.

Hiccup slipped into the piece of clothing. It was tight and uncomfortable and barely worked to cover anything. Why was Dagur making him wear this?

“Dagur, what’s the point of this?”

“I think you look hot.”

“You could just keep me naked,” Hiccup mumbled.

“Oh? Would you prefer that?” His voice was threatening like he was planning on it.

“Um, no.”

“Didn’t think so.” Dagur held out his hand, made a beckoning motion. “Now give me your other clothes. You won’t be needing them anymore.”

“What? I don’t even get to put pants on?”

Dagur gestured to the scant clothing that Hiccup was wearing. “Those are your pants. Now hand them over.”

Hiccup didn’t even have to think about it. “No.”

“’Scuse me?”

“I said no,” Hiccup repeated, somehow firmly. He clutched his clothes to his chest. “I deserve clothing. It’s a basic right.”

“Not one you have.” There was anger lighting in Dagur’s eyes, an all too familiar look. “Now hand them over.”

“Make me,” Hiccup retorted. He didn’t care how childish it sounded. He wasn’t going to willingly give Dagur his clothes, especially if  _ this  _ was the only thing he got to wear. Well, barely wear. 

Dagur lunged at him, but Hiccup had been expecting that. He sidestepped, whipped around as Dagur stumbled past him and regained his footing.

“Hiccup, don’t make this hard on yourself.”

“Don’t I make everything hard?”

Dagur chuckled as if he’d just made a joke, and Hiccup realized where his thoughts had gone. He grimaced.

“Yes. Yes you do.”

The next time Dagur lunged at him, he took Hiccup to the floor. Hiccup clutched desperately at his clothes as Dagur tried to grab them from him.

“No! No! They’re mine!”

“Give them to me!”

“ _ No! _ ”

Dagur suddenly punched him hard in the face, leaving him reeling. Before Hiccup could recover, he felt his clothes being pulled from his hands.

“No, stop it! They’re mine! They’re mine!” He tried to tighten his grip on them, but they were already out of his hands. Dagur was hurriedly climbing off of him, and Hiccup watched in horror as he threw them in the fire.

“No!” Hiccup crawled over to the fire. He wanted to reach in, grab his clothes, but he’d burn himself, and they were already ruined. He could do nothing but watch them go up in flames. He knelt there on the floor, tears forming in his eyes and trailing down his cheeks. That had been the only thing he’d had left that had been truly his own, and now it was going up in smoke, just like everything else had. Hiccup didn’t own anything of his own anymore. Everything he had was Dagur’s.  _ He  _ was Dagur’s.

For once, Dagur let him cry. He even left the room, and Hiccup was left alone with his tears and the smoldering of his past.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’ve mistaken me for someone who is merciful.”

Hiccup struggled from where he’d been thrown over Dagur’s shoulder. Ropes were tied tight around his wrists, trapping his arms behind his back. 

“Dagur, let me go!”

“Why would I do that?” He took him into a tent, and Hiccup’s stomach dropped. “I go to all this hard work of getting you. Why would I let you go?”

“If you like facing the wrath of Dragon Riders, that’s your problem,” Hiccup told him, trying to sound brave. 

“They won’t know you’re missing for a few more hours,” Dagur said. “That’s all the time I need.” Dagur set him down hard on the ground, and Hiccup just sat there, not knowing what to do.

Dagur drew a knife, smiled at him, and Hiccup inhaled sharply, straightened to try to make himself look bigger. He knew he couldn’t look threatening tied up like this though. 

“What are you gonna do?” Hiccup asked.

Dagur didn’t answer, instead crouched by him, knife in hand. Hiccup inched back from it but Dagur grabbed him by the shoulder and held him still.

“Dagur, don’t!”

He didn’t cut  _ him  _ though. He cut his clothes, sliced at them till he was just in his pants. Hiccup was left gasping in fear. He swallowed hard. He knew what Dagur was going to do to him. 

“There we go.” Dagur set the knife down. He eyed it, then Hiccup. “Fight back and I use that.”

“You wouldn’t.” Hiccup knew he would though. He just wanted to somehow convince him that he wouldn’t, that he wouldn’t hurt him.

Dagur laughed, shook his head. “You’ve mistaken me for someone who is merciful.”

Hiccup shook his head, admittedly terrified now. Tears stung at his eyes and he blinked them away. “Please don’t do this.”

Dagur straddled him, wrapped his arms around the back of his neck. “But I want to.” He moved close, and Hiccup turned his head away. Dagur simply nuzzled his ear with his nose. “I want you so bad, Hiccup. I’ve wanted you for three years, and you just kept running from me.”

“That’s because I hate you.”

“I hate you too,” Dagur breathed. His mouth touched his ear, and Hiccup shuddered in revulsion. He didn’t know how he was supposed to get through worse than his. “But I don’t at the same time.” He drew his nose over his neck, inhaled deeply, pulling in his scent. “It doesn’t make sense, but I at least know that I want you.”

“You can’t.”

“Love and hate you at the same time?” Dagur’s mouth touched his neck, his rapidly beating pulse. “But I do. I’m doing that right now. I love and hate you, Hiccup, and you’re going to have to deal with it.”

Hiccup would have protested, but Dagur suddenly had his lips to his, and Hiccup hated him more than he hated anything or anyone in the world. 


End file.
